Brawlers On A Budget
Brawlers On a Budget (BOB) is an online parody fantasy wrestling/sports entertainment e-federation. BigBOSS is the founder and owner of BOB and his wife, Mrs. Behave, is his wife, so due to legalities, she's half-owner. Together with their adopted daughter, Michelle Vincent, Vice President In Charge Of Booking, and her ex-husband, Trey Vincent, Vice President In Charge Of Everything, they are responsible for about 80 percent of all content on the site. The company's World Wide Web headquarters are located at BOB Wrestling. It's corporate offices are unknown due to ongoing issues with the Internal Revenue Service. BOB's focus is on fantasy wrestling, the written (or imaginary) form of the simulated sport combining wrestling with scripted drama and pre-determined outcomes. Handlers (or, human beings) write promos as a wrestling personality and post them in the Rant Zone in an attempt to get their character over and get a push and title shots. BOB currently promotes events every three weeks, usually in Sin City at various casino ballrooms, including the Riviera, The Camel's Toe, and the Come-A-Lot. The Early Days With the former parody e-federation leader, the Stereo Type Wrestling Federation floundering, and the closing of the Whatever Wrestling Federation, many disgruntled STWFers and WWFers hopped aboard BOB when it opened, and once the STWF closed for good in 2000, many more disgruntled wrestlers joined up to become disgruntled BOB employees. In late 1999, "Monday Morning Mayhem" hit the airwaves, featuring Mike "The Monotone" Monroe, Scotty Whatbody, and GBH providing commentary. A few weeks later, BOB debuted on pay-per-view with "Send Us Money: Title-Palooza." Major players included Dr. Silaconne M. Plants, "The Stereotyped Face" Justin Voss, Viet Kong, Goffer, Pzremslwvk, Birdboy, and Alex "No Gimmick" Smith. In 2000, BOB rolled out a second television show, "Not As Good As The Monday Show Pre-Taped Thursday Show," or NAGATMSPTTS," later thankfully shortened simply to "NAGAM." The year saw BOB return to PPV three times for the events "Send Us Money: Full Court Press," "A Near Deth Experience," and "Sunday Bloody Sunday," Major players this year included Dr. Silaconne M. Plants, Lord Lestat von Sexbat, Homicidal Hank, douja, Bobo Q. Fiendish, G.I. Slow, Fanboy, and Zilla. In 2001, BOB returned to PPV for "Snore Games: The Match Be-Yawn," "Send Us Money: Footbrawl" (which is infamous for not containing the much-hyped Footbrawl match due to disagreements among the head bookers ((I thought Steve was writing it!-J)), and "Pay-Per-View (Only On Pay-Per-View)." BOB also unveiled a new show, "HardXcore Polarvision," but the federation, for the first of many times, shut down for several months. Major players include Dr. Silaconne M. Plants, Billy Polar, Sir Ronald Killalot, Herb Romaine, Violent Pacifist, Jean Bannister, Sir Hungalot, Josh, Jim, Brandon, and Da Sassy One. ***It is very important to note that sometime during 2001, Steve Studnuts met Trey Vincent in another renegade promotion that supposedly focused on "extreme" type, serious e-wrestling. Studnuts, while moonlighting during BOB's downturn, continued to cut promos "BOB Style", as did Trey, albeit in a form not as ridiculous as Steve's. Trey's rants were very enjoyable as opposed to the same old -I'm gonna kick your **s- lame efforts that were rampant in the federation, and Steve noticed that a star had been discovered. At first, Steve thought Trey Vincent was Billy Polar, as Billy was the only other guy outside of a Skeet handled character that Studnuts found incredibly entertaining. After Steve initially ripped into Vincent, hoping to incite a feud that Steve not-so-humbly admits "would finally give himself a challenge", the two befriended one another and Studnuts invited Vincent to BOB. It was this meeting, and subsequent aftermath, that makes the rest of this reading, BOB's history, and this page available. Without Trey Vincent, BOB would have most certainly cozied up to the STWF and WWF in Davey Jones' Locker. This chance encounter, that glorious chance encounter... enables me to continue to enjoy BOB as of 2.3.2009, over 10 years since its inception. I am forever grateful to Leary, his hard work and dedication have made BOB far and away the King of Parody e-Wrestling. BOB wasn't the first, but it's the BEST. Without John Leary, that wouldn't be possible. Thanks, buddy. J The iAd vs. BOB In 2002, BOB reopened, featuring several new wrestlers, as well as established favorites. The big story of the year was the arrival of Trey Vincent, Steve Studnuts and Seth Harker, collectively known as the incurable Apathy disorder. The group was determined to decimate the already tiny fanbase by bringing in their brand of backstage politics, sports entertainment, and self-glorification. The year featured the final episodes of "Monday Morning Mayhem," "NAGAM," and "HardXcore Polarvision." Debuting shows featured "Classix," which featured crap from the BOB video archives, "She Looked Cuter Last Night Sunday Morning," "Cybersuplex," and "Sunday Morning Chloroform," the new flagship program. The debut program also featured the introduction of many new titles, given away randomly with the use of a deck of cards. BOB appeared on PPV with "Gluttons For Punishment," "WRESTLESTARRMANIACADE," and "Send Us Money: A Chance Would Be A Fine Thing." BOB also tried to counter-attack those dastardly French-Canadians who were illegally selling pirated copies of badly translated BOB events. To do this, they unleashed "Le Pay-By-Sight (On Pay-By-Sight)" and "Gluttons For The Punishment," dubbed to English versions of classic BOB pay-per-views. Major players included Dr. Silaconne M. Plants, Billy Polar, Bohemoth, Kurt Angel, The Geek, Hardcore JJ, Sarah "The Jobber Slayer," Pope John Paul 2, and The "Are You Out Of Your Frickin' Mind?" Hardcore Title Belt (which, in a historic moment, won itself). Harker and Vincent launched all-out assault on e-federations with the debut of "Mystery Sports Entertainment Theater 3000." Harker starred with robots Tom Servo and Crow T. Robot in the first two episodes before being joined by Trey Vincent as a regular on the third episode. The foursome lampooned e-fed shows, ala cult-hit "Mystery Science Theater 3000," instead making fun of silly matches, angles and bad spelling instead of cheesy dialogue and terrible acting. fWEo/BOB crossover From 2002 to 2003, Brawlers On A Budget and the fWEo participated in a "talent exchange," where members of the BOB roster would appear on fWEo shows, and vice-versa. Sarah "The Jobber Slayer," Kay Fabe, Kamikazie Ken and Insano Mano participated in the fWEo Jobber Of The Year 2002 tournament on episodes of "Saturday Afternoon's Curtain Jerker." Meanwhile, Sarah inserted herself into a continuing love saga of sorts with the fWEo's Adam Nowell, Narrator During 2003, Narrator, the guy who is supposed to impartially narrate the shows, ceased being impartial and let his power go to his head. He became the big winner in the 2003 March Mayhem tournament in the war for booking control. In addition to regular "Sunday Morning Chloroform" and "Classix" episodes, BOB aired the special two-part "Stupid Bowl I," "Vote Jerry Stranger Infomercial," "BaseBrawl," and "A Very Low Budget (Adults Only) Christmas." BOB eventually returned to PPV with "Poinkamania" and "Send Us Money: Explosion Of Injuries." Major players included Coma, Death, Spaceduck, Spacecop, Atomo The Living Robot, The Hirohito, Where Am I? This Is Not Tokyo! Title Belt, Steve Leary, John "Skeeter" Skeet and Dustbuster Boy, Comedy Central In 2004, BOB made its triumphant debut on cable television for Comedy Central, airing at 4 a.m. BOB only made it to PPV once that year, it's last time, with "March Mayhem 2004." "BOB is Boobs" also debuted as a B-show, as well as the much-detested "We Win Everything," which was heavy on sWo characters. BOB also resorted to showing shows made by the defunct Independent Spirit Wrestling under the name of "As A Result Of Burnout," which was sadly the truth—BOB was creatively bankrupt. At least one person declared BOB to be in a major slump. Maybe two... But BOB rebounded strongly in 2005, with several "Sunday Morning Chloroforms," one-time special "Dimension Z: The Gathering," A three-part special, "Poinkamania 2," the debut of "Traumavision," and documentary "Fahrenheit 8:16." This year, BOB began broadcasting their big events on their Web site as BOB On-Demand Webcasts. The debut in this format was "Send Us Money: On Your Hard Drive," and followed later in the year by "Boo! Monday," which was hampered by a power outage, and "Send Us Money: Grudge Match-A-Go-Go." Major players included Sir Zeno, Mr. Paradox, Dr. Thrilla, Unit 5, Misty Waters, Hallucination Boy, Christina Gaguilera, Alan Qaida, Insano Mano, Wig Show, and XXXtreme Machine. Then there was 2006...hmm...BOB attempted to get a spin-off prime time show on Monday nights. The premise involved half of the roster going back to the year 1997 to wage pre-emptive parody warfare with the STWF. Comedy Central didn't pick up the series, opting to go with shows that would actually get them ratings and make them money. Only seven total shows were produced the entire year, including three "Classix" compilation shows. Trey Vincent was written out of the show with a cliffhanger of "Who Shot TV?" Things once again seemed bleak for BOB. But once again, BOB rose from the dead in 2007, perhaps invigorated by moving its home base to Sin City. BOB managed to produce 10 more episodes of "Sunday Morning Chloroform" (though there are rumored "lost episodes" floating about out there...some of the footage was shown at a later BOB On-Demand event, "Comeback's A B****") and an On-Demand event, "Send Us Money: Living In Sin." The main angle of the year involved terrorist attacks perpetrated supposedly by the STWF (four masked men wielding waffle makers), apparently from 1997 and ready to unleash their feared war that BOB wasn't allowed to pre-empt due to Comedy Central not picking up the show. Then, Comedy Central dropped "Chloroform," leaving BOB without a television deal. Living In Sin...City After a brief (for BOB) lay-off, BOB returned in July with monthly BOB On-Demand events, "Comeback's A B****," "Mano e Zeno," "Appetite for Burritos," "A Chance Would Be A Fine Thing 2," and "Massively Cool. BOB made it's long-anticipated return (by everyone in BOB, mainly) to cable TV with a special, "November in Nowhere" on Nick@Nite. BOB-On-Demand event "MEGABRAWL" closed out the year. Major players included Axl Van Halen, Pigeon, Queen Mylisiv, Uber Vampire Warrior and Lord Athackkimentham. 2008 began with two mega-events, "New Horizon," and "Totally Dead." In April, BOB debuted "Total Non-Action Wrestling iMPLOSION!" on G5 TV. At UnFOURgiven, BOB crowned the first-ever Grand Slam champion, Steve Studnuts, who now holds the ONLY WORLD TITLE THAT MATTERS, Swiss Army Belt and both of the Not Good Enough To Fight Alone Tag Team Titles. The event also saw the reformation of the iAd and a memorable return of Festering Death (Spacecop and Spaceduck). Following the -ahem- success (BOB standards only) of UnFOURgiven, BOB continued the year with the iAd featured "Power is Stolen" PPV, "Running on Empty" headlined by Trey Vincent vs. Death, and several Total Non-Action iMPLOSION! events that have become as awaited as the PPVs. The year ended with the much anticipated return of Snore Games The Match Be-Yawn at the "October Surprise" PPV (which in typical BOB fashion, aired in November) and "MEGABRAWL II", the latter seeing the 10 year chase of the ONLY WORLD TITLE THAT MATTERS by Dr. Silaconne M. Plants finally come to an end when SMP, along with some help from Trey Vincent, defeated Steve Studnuts for the OWTTM, the Swiss Army Belt and the NGETFA tag-team titles in a Nicolas Cage/Christian Cage/Steel Cage Match. BOB : The Next Generation After 10 years, Brawlers on a Budget had seen the best of times... and the worst of times *cough*sWo*cough*. But heading into 2009, BOB was beginning to take on some of the youngest, up-and-coming talent in the world. SMP sold his tag titles in a silent auction to not only BOB's resident wigger Pete Trable... but to the man's tag partner, one of BOB's hottest sensations, The Great. Sil also forfeited his Swiss Army Title to the new Acting BigBOSS, a BOBster quickly rising through the ranks, Kid Pirate. In addition, American Panda, an actual giant panda wearing a lucha mask, had taken to eating every last "f**ken" jugular in sight, including that of the now late, great STWFer/BOBster Legend, Luke Warm... god bless his LukeHoo drinkin' soul. 2009 was the year that saw Barack Obama become the USA's first African American president. And it also witnessed Kobe Gyant, a high school basketball star turned wrestler, make his ascension toward becoming BOB's first African American OWCTM... well, besides douja. There was 'Stupendous' Steve Hawking, who blazed onto the scene in 2008 as the first wrestler completely bound to a wheelchair, but who was ironically known for his high flying moonsault. Unfortunately, he soon faded out in early 2009 after he was pushed down the stairs by another wrestler hoping to take his spot in a match. There was Scatman, a man made of feces. ... the less said of him, the better. There was Steel Chair, a... well, a steel chair. There were a few new female faces, such as Angelina X, Hamster Girl, and Tia Tarr. And of course, there was the dancing sensation known as Sam the Yam, or Sam, Sam, the Dancing Yam for short... As 2009 progressed, BOB headed into its first OnDemand of the year, entitled "Bearly Legal : Dead Man's Finger". Dr. Sillacone M. Plants, still the World Champion, defended his title against the devourer of f**ken jugulars himself, American Panda. But, as both combatants lay flat on the mat, an Entity entered the ring... the MILLION DOLLAR Entity! In a SHOCKING SWERVE~!!!, Death forged an alliance with former enemy, the Sinister Surgeon, SMP. And once Kid Pirate entered with a ref's shirt on his back, 3 seconds was all it took to keep the OWTTM around Sil's waist... and to create the most dominant stable in BOB, the Entities of Destruction. The EOD was in the house, and they planned on evicting the Youth of BOB's Nation. Special "Celebrity" Appearances Throughout the years, BOB has featured some celebrities, including William Shatner, Brad Pitt, David Hasselhoff, Mr. T, Muhammad Ali, Tony Hawk, Chino Moreno, Scott Baio, Danny Bonaduce, and ALF. They were treated with the utmost respect....that they deserve... Championships ONLY WORLD CHAMPION THAT MATTERS: Scatman Swiss Army Belt: Axl The You've Gotta Be Kidding Me I Ain't Doing That, Are You Out of Your Frickin' Mind T&A Hardcore XX Division Title: Kevin the Pyromaniac Not Good Enough To Fight Alone Tag Team Championship: Jerri Li + Jerri Li Current developmental territory Havoc Hyperkinetic Hardcore Wrestling (HHHW) Out-Of-Character (OOC) Info The creator of BOB is Steve Skeet, who wrote many of the early shows and made the design of the first incarnation of the BOB Web site on GeoCities. Beginning in 2000, he was assisted by J, who wrote several shows. After J bowed out in 2002, John Leary assumed the majority of the booking/running of BOB and has sporadically kept BOB running. He moved BOB off GeoCities onto the bobwrestling.com domain, and has made several (seven and counting!) redesigns of the site, and has also added Poser pictures for many of the wrestlers. BOB has also been helped out by various handlers throughout the years as well, all who will remain nameless to protect their identities. Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 1999 Category:Parody federations